


Rescue

by lpmc94



Series: Jace's Adventures [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Knight Commander ends up in a slight predicament...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

    Light. Red light.  
  
    That fell, savage light is what woke the Knight Commander. He tiredly opened bright, dawn colored eyes to take in the scene that lay before him. The first thing he noticed was that he was floating softly, held in stasis by some force unseen. He had also been stripped naked, leaving him to hang in the cold air. All he could see before him was that bright red light before him, surrounded by a corona of darkness. At the center of that violent light was a large red crystal, hanging unsupported in the air, slowly turning. These thoughts played through Cullen’s mind, along with a startling and horrific realization. He knew exactly where he had been taken, and he was in great danger.  
  
    He heard a great rumbling within the darkness, a sound of heavy footsteps that shook the earth. Great rasping breaths filled the dim cavern, setting Cullen’s heart aflame with fear. As the gargantuan footsteps came closer, a horrific figure stepped into the light of the floating crystal. What had once been a man was no more. In all its terrible glory stood a being that remained one of Cullen’s greatest nightmares. A crystalline creature now stood in silence, watching the man who floated in time with the giant red crystal. This behemoth, more crystal than man, glowed a fierce, violent red that hurt to stare at for too long. Cullen began to hear subtle whispers, careless snatches of noise that seemed to beat in time with quiet and discordant melodies that flitted through his mind.  
  
    The Templar recognized the foul predicament that he was in, closed his eyes, and summoned up every ounce of his power as a Knight Commander to combat the music that was emanating from the red lyrium.  
  
    _He would NOT fall as Meredith had, as countless others had._  
  
    To any observer, the very well built man clenched his eyes shut while the air began to subtly distort and hum around his rather large, muscular body. The Templar drew in a quiet breath, and began to hum. As his deep voice stirred through the air, the man’s body began to glow slightly. He hummed a tune of words deeply ingrained in his soul, words that permeated every fiber of his being. Cullen’s mind cleared of the penetrating whispers, but did not stop humming, lest his concentration waver. He knew that he was still in physical danger from the Behemoth, but Cullen was far more worried about the blood-like crystals surrounding him. The Templar had seen how affected his brothers had become by the red lyrium, and had since learned how to maintain a protective barrier against the song, but only through intense concentration.  
  
    A large explosion shook the cavern, the vibrations causing the growing crystals to start echoing wildly with otherworldly music. If Cullen could have moved his hands at all, he would have clapped them to his ears. The discordant sound was deafening. As it died down, the man heard shouting from outside the cave, including a voice he knew intimately well. Cullen allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Ah, that would be his rather angry lover come to save him, right on schedule.  
  
    How lucky am I to have been so blessed by the Maker...  



End file.
